Bellows
Bellows is the twentieth episode of the Watch With Mother series. Plot One day when the man who works in the garden went into the house to have his dinner, he had left behind a garden fork and an old pair of bellows which he had been mending because he needs them for his kitchen fire. Of course the two middle sized flowerpots, two little flowerpots and two great big flowerpots are there as well. In between the big flowerpots is the little Weed who looks all about her and when she sees that everything is quiet, she knocks gently on one of the big flowerpots and Ben the Flowerpot Man comes up and peeps out to see if anyone is there, when he thinks he hears someone coming he pops down again. Weed knocks on the other big flowerpot and Bill the Flowerpot Man comes up and does exactly the same things as Ben did. After a while Bill and Ben come up together, lean over their flowerpots and say hello to each other and to Weed. But instead of getting out, Bill and Ben begin to dance and sing in their flowerpots. Weed thinks it is time the flowerpot men to go out into the garden to play so she calls out and Bill and Ben jump out of their flowerpots and look for something to play with. Bill and Ben see the pair of bellows the man had left lying on the ground, they don't know what they are so they try to find out. Ben looks at the pointed end of the bellows says to Bill that there is a hole at his end. Bill who is at the other end of the bellows tries to lift the handles, suddenly one of them comes up and hits him right on the chin. Bill tries again and the bellows blow out a great puff of air right in Ben's face. Bill and Ben are surprised and try to find out what it is all about. Bill lifts the handle again and this time the bellows make such a funny noise that the flowerpot men start laughing, they think that if they can find something else to make a different noise, it might sound like music and they could play together just like a band. With that, Ben goes into the shed to look for something that can make a noise while Bill carries on playing with the bellows, then he hears a new kind of noise. Ben comes out of the shed carrying a little tin of nails which makes a sound like a rattle and the end of a watering can which he blows like a trumpet. Bill and Ben start playing music with their instruments and the bellows, then they do it again and this time Bill dances on the bellows. Bill and Ben are enjoying themselves very much, but suddenly the bellows come to life and tip Bill off themselves, then they tells Ben to stop what the flowerpot men are doing as they are making too much noise and they blow at Ben until he is blown clean out of sight. The bellows start looking for Bill and when they finds him, they chase him around the garden until he gets caught in the corner so Bill climbs up the trellis to get away. Slowcoach comes along and notices the bellows look grumpy so he asks them what the matter is, the bellows tell him about Bill and Ben making noise and dancing on them and Slowcoach laughs and tells them they were only the flowerpot men. When Slowcoach can't see Bill and Ben anywhere, the bellows go back to where they were originally and lie down again. After a while, Bill climbs down from the trellis and Ben comes back carrying the instruments and the two brothers say hello to Slowcoach who tells them to apologise to the bellows after making noise and dancing for them. Bill and Ben apologise to the bellows and they forgive them. When the bellows aren't cross anymore, Bill and Ben dance and play their instruments again and this time the bellows blow harder than ever and Slowcoach joins in. Then Weed calls to the flowerpot men saying the man who works in the garden has finished his dinner and is coming down the garden path so Bill and Ben say goodbye to Slowcoach and the bellows, then they march back playing their instruments, jump into their flowerpots and say goodbye to each other and Weed who goes to sleep and now everyone and everything is quiet. The man who works in the garden doesn't know that anything has happened at all. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * The Bellows * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) Cast * Maria Bird as the narrator * Peter Hawkins as Bill, Ben, Slowcoach and the Bellows * Julia Williams as Weed Was it Bill or Was it Ben? * Question: '''Which flowerpot man danced on the bellows? * '''Answer: Bill Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Watch With Mother episodes Category:Episodes where Bill is the answer to 'Was it Bill or Was it Ben?'